My Promise to You
by KMCP Ai
Summary: It was a one fateful day really, with a coincidental meeting and the first snow of the year. Haruka Nanami and Mikaze Ai were strangers until on one destined day, met each other, and fell in love at first sight- although they do not realize it themselves. Will the two end up together untill Ai finishes his song, for her?
1. Day 1

**Haruka's POV:**

 _I'm going to be late!_ I thought, racing down the streets. It was dark, almost 7 at night, when my boss called me for work.

 _"Miss Nanami, it seems to be that there is a missing piece to your composition," my boss, Ichinose Tokiya said through the phone. He is very charismatic and straightforward, a type of boss a company would want. I am working for a music industry, composing songs for a group named HEAVENS. They were a seven member boy group, the most popular idol group currently. It was a little obvious because they each had their unique styles that would capture every girls' hearts._

 _"Really? Wait, let me check... Oh! Yes, I forgot to give you two sheets actually! I'm sorry, I'll be there right away!" I said and grabbed my coat, not even bothering with make-up. I sprinted down the crowded streets, feeling the cold December wind piercing through my coat to my skin._

The street was so crowded with people that it was hard to even walk through. Couples were everywhere, holding hands and clinging to each other. It is Christmas Eve and everyone's happy. Except for me. It was the third time I've made this mistake, and this type of mistake is considered very critical in workplace.

My waist long orange hair was swishing wildly at my sides, distracting me, begging me to tie them up. When I came to a complete stop, there were people that were gathered in an immense group that wouldn't budge and let me through. I thought it was a good time, so I tied my hair up, waiting for them to move- which was a stupid idea. Trying to get through, I looked everywhere for a place to escape but nothing. However, there was an open space at the very end, which I would have to go around the crowd, but it was good enough for me. Done tying my hair, I bolted with all my strength to the open area to my escape, when I tripped over a person's foot.

I lost my balance, shutting my eyes tight to wait for the impact.

Three

Two

One

Crash...?

But it didn't come. I felt my torso being contacted with an arm, so I opened my eyes and looked up. In front of me, there was a beautiful man with blue cyan hair tied up in a ponytail that was looking down at me with no emotion showing through his light blue eyes.

He was holding me up by my waist, his upper body leaning against mine. We stayed like that for about three minutes, when someone screamed out,

"It's snowing!" and it was; thousands of white snowflakes settling on top of everyone, and more coming after. It was the first snow of the year and I have just seen it with this stranger who made me feel very strange- in a positive way. He and I didn't move, just looking at each other's eyes. I suddenly felt my heart beating a bit faster, face getting warmer, and unable to look the stranger into his eyes. Snow continued to descend upon everyone, and I felt like time momentarily stopped except for the two of us. I felt hypnotized by the stranger's eyes; everything captured my interest. But nothing lasts forever, and he finally moved his mouth.

"Are you okay?" he spoke, pulling me up. I was dazed for a second and looked at his face for a minute before a person shoved past me, snapping me back to reality.

"Y-yes! I'm fine, thank you so much for helping me," I bowed, feeling stupid.

"It's okay, you should be more careful on the streets. As you know, it's dangerous," he reminded. I was touched by his caring personality but remembered that I had to get to work, quick.

"Thank you so much again! I have to go now, so please excuse me!" I said and ran again. It took me five minutes or so to reach the building and I checked the clock on the side of the building. 7:32.

I. Am. Dead.

 **Ai's POV:**

Hakase called in the middle of my songwriting.

"Hello?"

"Oh! Ai-kun, I need you to get to the lab real quick to get you updated to the latest version I just created!" he shouted, making me place the phone away from my ear.

"How long will it take? And will anything be altered?" I questioned. I was in the middle of writing lyrics, and I didn't want to forget anything.

"Nope! It will take 10 minutes or so to get your system up and working properly and nothing will be altered except for some of your tools because I've replaced them with better ones," his voice was getting high pitched, breath running out, and the tone of his voice was telling me that he was getting excited and getting hyped up.

"Okay, I'll be there in about 20 minutes," I told him and got up from my chair. I grabbed my long brown coat and headed to the front door.

I am an A.I, an android that Hakase created. I am 21 years old in android years, but look far more younger than that. Hakase created me to test out his latest idea, which was inventing an android, and created me on a whim, not knowing that it would actually work. My appearance is the same as his relative, Aine Kisaragi. Hakase was fond of Aine, so he wanted to make a replica of him, which was a 98.97% success.

The December air was cold, and so I booted my heater to heat me up so my system won't freeze. I saw the massive crowed ahead, and quickly remembered that it was Christmas Eve, a time for everyone to be celebrating. All of them, based on my observations, were couples. They seemed happy, although I didn't get what was happy about being together with someone. Dating would mean that you would have to spend several days, hours, minutes, and seconds with the same person, which didn't appear to be very productive to me. I'd rather write more lyrics or meet more people to expand my social circle and be favored by the president of my company than staying with the same person. Plus, if you break up, it's all over; your effort, time, and money you spent for that relationship. What a waste.

I am currently working as a songwriter, only writing lyrics to idols songs, and sometimes creating lyrics for myself as well. I came to like music because I was fascinated by how the harmonies and melodies came together to make such beautiful sounds. After I was first created, music was the only thing that made me feel like something was _beautiful,_ so that might have affected why I liked it so much.

When I was looking through the crowd to see if there was any exit, I found an empty space that I could go through. When I reached the spot and turned right, I saw a red-orange haired girl with her hair in ponytail tripping backwards. Instinctively, I reached out my arm and caught her by the waist. She had her eyes screwed shut and when she opened them, a pair of mesmerizing yellow eyes looked up at me, full of innocence and purity.

We both stayed in the same position for 3.5 minutes, looking into each others' eyes. I would've moved sooner, but her eyes stopped me.

"It's snowing!" somebody shouted from the crowd. Indeed, it was snowing. The first snow. The contrast between her eyes and the snow made me return to my gaze to her eyes once again. However, she suddenly avoided my gaze, her cheeks turning red, which was easy to notice since her skin was fairly white. I felt a shimmer of disappointment in my mind, feeling the impulse to turn her head to see that alluring yellow eyes again. But all I did was to speak and let go of her.

"Are you okay?" I asked, pulling her up. She was very light; almost too light.

"Y-yes! I'm fine, thank you so much for helping me," she replied, bowing. Her feelings were easy to come through because she appeared to be bad at hiding them. Her sincere eyes, clear actions, and facial expressions made it easy for other people to read her like an open book.

"It's okay, you should be more careful on the streets. As you know, it's dangerous," I reminded her, hoping that she wouldn't get hurt or have something unfortunate happening to her.

"Thank you so much again! I have to go now, so please excuse me!" she shouted and ran down the street. I didn't even have a chance to talk to her properly..

 _Clack,_ I heard something make contact with the ground. It was a pill container filled with white tablets that rattled whenever it moved. The container appeared to be the girl from just now, so I decided to take it. If she comes back to find it, I could probably talk to her more..

 _Right! I was heading to Hakase's lab, wasn't I?_ I reminded myself and got moving. It was the first time to forget what I was doing- although I experienced a lot of first-times ever since I met the girl.

I placed my hand in front of me to feel the cold winter snow make contact with my not so warm hands. Just then, a stanza of a song came to me.

 _Yukiga marude, Sakura no you... Uh, silent white_  
 _Hirari, hirari, teno hi-rari, maiochite kiete yuku yo_

I silently sung to myself, surprised to find out that it was good. I pulled out the note in my system and wrote down the lyrics, making it unable to forget. Remembering that I was heading Hakase's lab, I quickly moved myself along and arrived there after 30 minutes. He was surprised that I was late, but dismissed it and quickly upgraded me. When I checked the notes, the lyrics were still there, so I thanked Hakase and left, still thinking about that girl.

 _Day 1_


	2. Day 2

**Haruka's POV:**

"Miss Haruka, the songs you compose are amazing; pure perfection. However, you cannot let these kind of mistakes happen when you're at work," Tokiya-san scolded me, sighing disapprovingly. I fidgeted nervously, suddenly finding my fingers fun to toy with.

"I-I'm sorry. I'll be more cautious from now on," in a shaky voice, I reassured him, wanting to go back home and get a good rest.

"Haa... Nanami-san, this is the last warning I'm going to give you. These kind of mistakes are unacceptable, you're a grown woman, fully capable of being responsible of herself at work. I cannot let you off the hook this easily next time, please be more careful," turning around, Ichinose-san left me standing in front of the door,trembling slightly. _You have to be more careful from now on, Haruka. You heard him. Get yourself together!_ Taking a deep breath, I turned and left the office. I put my hand in my bag to check if my pills were still there.

"Where is it?!" I panicked dumping my bag's contents on the floor. I looked around but I still couldn't find it. "Maybe I dropped it when I met him!" I stood up, gathering all my things together before leaving. I went back to the streets, looked everywhere, but still couldn't find it.

"No no no... this... _cannot_ be happening..." the pills were one-of-a-kind from a special herb from hundreds of years ago. My grandmother ordered it specially for me, and I heard that the plant was extinct now, so it was impossible to make another pill. The reason why I need the pills is because I had this illness that causes me to speak out my darkest secrets and thoughts deep inside my mind when I'm under pressure or stressed.

* * *

 _I was walking to my next class, when a teacher stopped me._

 _"Miss Nanami, I need you to complete this assignment that I just printed out. Since you're an amazing student, I will use your work as an example in front of the class so please put all your effort into it! Ganbatte!" she handed me 5 sheets of white paper that was filled with words. My head was spinning in an effort to process all her words into my brain and before I could say 'okay,' she was walking away, her black high hills clacking against the concrete ground and greeting the students._

 _I sighed, looking at the completely word filled paper in my hands. Putting it inside my folder, I quickly hurried to my class, which was starting in about 3 minutes. 'I gotta hurry!'_

 _When I reached my class, I was panting and breathless, and when I unintentionally slammed the door open, all eyes turned to me._

 _"Miss Nanami, please take a seat. We were just about to start class," Mr. Smiel said, pointing to an empty chair. The class went by as usual, nothing important. It was just the fact that I couldn't understand a thing Mr. Smiel was teaching. English was not my best subject. Just when I was starting to doze off, I heard my name being called out._

 _"Miss Nanami, could you tell the class what this word means?" the teacher asked, pointing to a word I didn't even know how to pronounce. I started sweating as the whole class looked at me, again. Swallowing, I stuttered out, "U-um.. I think that means... mountains...?" Then, the whole class erupted into laughter and Mr. Smiel looked at me with disapproving eyes, shaking his head._

 _"You are not in elementary school, Miss Nanami. I think you need to study more, therefore, I am sending you to a lower-level English class with Ethiel-sensei. I'll send a note to her that you will be attending her class from now on," he stated in front of the whole class. I was absolutely mortified, looking down at my desk with my burning red face. He didn't mind me at all and carried on with class._

 _Just when I was about to leave, he called out, "Miss Nanami, I'll just say that you got D- in this class. Hope you try harder," my hands were shaking._

 _Tears welled up in my eyes. However, the universe was_ not _on my side._

 _"Haruka-chan!" when I turned around, I saw Sachika-sensei from my language art class running towards me. I personally liked Sachika-sensei, so smiled brightly, only for it to fade away when I spotted the paper in her hands._

 _"Haruka-chan! Could you finish this paper for me? This won't take you so long because you are such a smart student! So for the first page, I need you to write..." and she talked on and on, and I figured that there were 10 papers, front and back. I couldn't do this._

 _"Excuse me, but I can't do this today... I already got stuff from my math class and I just had a really hard time in class.." I looked away, feeling guilty._

 _"How about this? If you do this for me, I'll boost your grade to a B since your current score is D!" she clapped her hands. knowing that I wouldn't give up this deal, she added more and more rewards. And so, I gave in, taking the papers with me._

 _"Thanks, Haruka-chan! I'll see you tomorrow!_

 _That night, when I was walking home, I thought about today's events._

 _First, I got five pages of worksheet that I have to be extra careful._

 _Then, I got scolded by my English teacher in front of the whole class, found out I had and D-, and was sent to a lower class._

 _Then, I have ten pages, no, I mean, 20 pages worth of work from language arts class._

 _I can't do that. Plus, it's already 8 at night because I had to take on a sudden part-time job. I was crying, patting and squeezing my arms and legs, already sore and strained._

 _"Haruka!" I thought the person was looking for another person, so I walked on, even though the voice sounded very familiar._

 _"Nanami Haruka!" then, I was pulled by my sore arm, and I winced, trying to pull my arms free. Noticing this, he let go, and I let out a sigh of relief. When I looked in front of me, I saw three of my best friends with Musaki-senpai who I had a crush on. That's when it came. I started hyperventilating, sweats running down my forehead like it was raining._

 _"Haruka?" he asked again. I broke down and started spewing out words. The first sentence had to be:_

 _"Senpai! I like you! Will you go out with me?" this phrase seemed to put them in shock. But I continued blabbering on._

 _"Hina-chan, I like you, but I feel like you're just trying to fool with boys on our campus, not study. You never study and I know you fail every single class. Saki, I've always thought you were no good for me. You always go off to smoke and go to clubs with boys and never cared about anything besides yourself. And Misako, you always say mean things about everyone. Whenever we meet, all you talk about are bad things behind their back. You even talked about Hina-chan and Saki too! I sometimes get scared when I think you talking about me behind my back. I have so much school things on my mind and I don't know what to do..!" I had lost my grip to common sense and when it finally returned, momentarily, I was able to take 2 pills and calm down._

 _However, as soon as I looked at the four of them, I wished I haven't taken the pills. Senpai and my friends were red-faced. Musaki-senpai was red from bashfulness but my friends were red from anger._

 _"I never thought you would think of us that way... I'm done being your friend, Haruka!" they shouted and ran back. I put my face in my hands and thought that my life was over._

 _"Umm... Haruka?" right! Musaki-senpai was here also!_

 _"Yes... Musaki-senpai...?" I winced and couldn't raise my head because of mortification._

 _"Haruka, I can't go out with you. You seem to have a mental illness of some sort, and I can't go out with girls who have mental illness. Plus, I saw the way you talked to your friends, and I don't like it. Please pretend you never knew me at school."_

 _I didn't need to hear more to know that my whole life was ruined. But the worse thing was that the next morning, there was a rumor that said 'Haruka Nanami is a bitch that talks shit about people behind their backs! Never be friends with her because she has a mental illness.' From there on, my life was a disaster._

* * *

I sank down to my feet, my face in my hands. I had just lost the last connection I had to my grandmother, as well as losing something I couldn't live without. People who were passing by looked at me strangely, but I couldn't care about them. On the verge of crying, I looked one more time.

 _Nothing_

Nothing

Nothing at all. This was the end. . I knew that crying won't get me anymore, but I really couldn't help it.

"Eh? You are..." I heard a voice above me. When I looked up, wiping my tear off and sniffling, I saw the same man I saw. Same blue cyan hair, same mystifying blue eyes.

"You... You are.." I echoed, trailed off. Getting up and also getting myself together, I brushed off the dirt from my coat and face him.

"Are you perhaps looking for the pill?" with no emotion held in his voice and eyes, he asked. Did he have my pills? Please, God, please.

"Y-Yes... Do you know where it is?" with hope in my voice, I asked him. He was still looking at me with nothing in his eyes. But I could catch a hint of curiosity.

"You dropped it when you left. I took it, but I think I left it in my professor- no, I mean, my Uncle's lab," shrugging his shoulders, he told me. I was so glad I couldn't express it through words. Blinking like an idiot, I kept staring at his eyes.

"Are you okay?" his hand waved in front of my eyes, and I was surprised by his sudden action that I grabbed his wrist, alarmed by the arm coming in my way.

"Y-Yes I'm okay.. Thank you so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you, it's really important to me. When can I possibly have it back?" hoping tomorrow, I asked him with hopeful eyes.

"I could give it to you tomorrow," thank God!

"Really? Then could you tell me your phone number? We'll exchange numbers so you can call me tomorrow," I got out my phone, ready for him to call out his number. He told me his number and I put it in, calling it to make sure I had the right number. His phone ringed in his hands, and in the midst of all the chaos, I found myself liking the ringtone, a lot.

"So you have mine and I have yours. What's your name?" he asked, putting his phone back in his coat pocket. His eyes never left mine and I didn't find it uncomfortable at all, almost pleasant.

"My name is Nanami Haruka," I said, waiting for him to tell me his name.

"Ai, Mikaze Ai," he spoke. His name was very beautiful. And come to think of it, his voice was very pleasant to the ears, almost suited for singing. The light and feminine tone was like music to my ears, and I wanted to hear him sing.

"T-Then Mikaze-san, thank you again. Oh, come to think of it, I'm always thanking you aren't I? Heh, I'll be waiting for your call then. See you tomorrow!" I smiled as kindly as I can. His eyes widened for a second, his alluring light blue eyes zoning out.

"Okay. It was nice meeting you Nanami-san. I'll get your pills and call you as soon as I can," he said and bowed also. The way to my house was passing him, so I marched forward, more than eager to head back to the comfort of my house. The way to his house was probably behind me, so he walked up to where I was standing.

And just like that, we crossed our paths.

* * *

 **Ai's POV:**

I called Hakase that night. He said the pills were there.

"Well, could you keep them somewhere safe? I'll pick it up tomorrow as early as I can," I said, twirling the pen between my fingers. I heard rattling through the phone and Hakase said, "Okay! Got it Ai-chan, no worries!" I sighed and thanked him before I hung up.

I was having trouble coming up with lyrics. The last time I thought of lyrics, it was when I first met Nanami-san. In the first snow, the lyrics came to my mind naturally like a flow of stream. It was a bit weird because she gave me the inspiration to come up with the lyrics. According to my data, it would help me with song-writing if I spent approximately 34% of my time every day, and I couldn't help but agree. _I just hope we would interact after tomorrow,_ I thought, standing up from my black leather chair, setting down the pen and standing in front of the window. Since outside was dark, the glass was like a mirror, reflecting myself.

The same cyan blue hair, light blue eyes, except for the hairstyle. _Aine_. I sometimes hated my appearance. It was a copy of someone else's, a _replica_. Putting my hair up helped only a little, but it would crash down once I let my hair down. It was inefficient really.

And I don't like things that are inefficient.

 _My thinking isn't getting me anywhere with song-writing_ , sighing, I got away from the window with the moonlight shining through and headed for my bed. The soft cotton mattress welcomed me as I fell down effortlessly onto it and I put my right hand over my forehead. Once I closed my eyes, Nanami-san's image came flashing under my eyelids. Her long coral pink hair, bright yellow irises overflowing with emotions, pure and innocent light pouring out of her very presence.

That was weird. Why was I thinking of her?

It was probably because she experiences a lot of emotions. If my memories are correct, people with a lot of emotions have a big impact on me. I guess it's because I don't interact with them very much. Androids aren't supposed to have feelings. That will also explain why I am attracted to girls with overflowing feelings. Delicate, fragile, but confident and brave enough; not too fragile that will break at the slightest touch.

 _Nanami Haruka_ _... She.. appears to be interesting..._ Was my only thought before I shut down my system and went to sleep.

* * *

 **Haruka's POV:**

I woke up that morning, yelping when my feet contacted the cold tiled floor. Then, when I looked out my window, it was all white. Completely.

"E-Eh..? What happened since I was asleep?" I asked no on in particular. Then, I remembered that today was Christmas and Mikaze-san will be giving back my pills! As if on cue, my phone started ringing.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Ah, Nanami-san?" ah, how dreamy his voice was!

"Yes, Mikaze-san? Where and when should we meet?" I asked carefully, looking at the clock. It was about 7:45.

"How about at about 8:40?" eh?! I'll only have an hour to get ready? But I'll feel so guilty if I say no. Plus, he's the one giving me the pills, so I thought that I didn't have a right to say no to the offer.

"Y-Yes... How about Music Cafe then, if it's okay for you that is," Music Cafe is the best and the closest cafe to my house, so I prayed silently that he would say yes.

"Music Cafe? That should be fine. So I'll see you at 8:40 at Music Cafe then, Nanami-san," he spoke in a very composed manner. However, i thought that his voice was a bit emotionless.

"Thank you so much again, Mikaze-san! I'll see you there," I thanked him before hanging up. Once I threw my phone onto my bed, I rushed to the bathroom to get ready. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. Then, I looked through my closet and found a fluffy, white oversize sweater and matched it with a warm looking black and white checkered skirt that reached a bit above my knees. However, while I was looking around my room to find a pair of black thigh high tights, I realized that I accidentally ripped them a few months ago and forgot to buy a new pair. Looking at the clock, I freaked out. It was already 8:20! Only about 15 minutes left until I had to head to the cafe.

Forgetting about the tights, I put on mascara and lipstick then grabbed my wallet, phone, and a small red crossbag before heading out the door. Locking my door, I checked my face by reflecting it on the black phone screen. Nothing was out of place, thankfully. When I turned my phone on to check the time, I almost dropped my phone. It was 8:34. 6. Minutes.

I raced down my apartment hall, my black Mary Janes clacking against the hard gray tiled floor. Getting out of the elevator, I tied my long hair I forgot about into a cute side pigtails resting on my shoulders. Thankfully, I didn't forget to brush my hair so they were good to go.

The moment I stepped outside, my bare legs were greeted with freezing cold air. It was no joke when the news said that it was going to snow like crazy. When the word 'snow' popped into my head, I automatically recalled the moment when Mikaze-san and I saw the first snow together. It was beautiful than any other snow I've seen before, and I didn't know why. Was it because of his beautiful eyes? Was it because of the fact that it was first time I've ever seen the first snow with someone else besides me?

Shaking the thoughts away, I ran towards the direction of the cafe. The Music Cafe was only like, 4-5 minutes from my house walking, so I was thankful for that. As soon as I opened the door, warm and fresh-bakery smelling air greeted me, instantly warming me up. I looked around for Mikaze-san, hoping in my mind that he wouldn't ask me why I take those pills. Then, I starting thinking about other stuff, such as composing for HEAVENS' newest song, and was totally unaware of my surroundings. Explains why I was so surprised upon hearing Mikaze-san calling me.

"Nanami-san?"

"Khya!"

 _'Clack'_

I dropped my phone on the ground, and I quickly picked it up, wiping off the screen to see if it was cracked or scratched. There weren't any, and I sighed in relief before I looked towards Mikaze-san's direction. He was sitting by the window seat, the cold December sunlight shining behind him, lighting his own beautiful blue cyan haired hair and mingling with his also cold light blue eyes. He was wearing a light brown sweater with the collar from a white button up worn underneath sitting on the round neck of his sweater. Below that, he wore a pair of classic brown trousers. Next to him, a lavender colored cross canvas bag was sitting on a chair. I think my pills are in there!

"Nanami-san, are you okay? You seemed to be startled when I called you over there," he asked, looking at me. Again, that caring personality that is totally unexpected with those emotionless light blue eyes. I smiled softly at him and assured him, "I'm okay, I was just dozing off." He nodded in understanding.

"Before I give your pills back to you, I have a question," oh, here it goes.

"What are these for?" and there it is.

"Mm.. well, those are the pills my Grandmother ordered specially for me a long time ago since my illness was found out. I heard that the plant it is made from became extinct a long time ago, so that's why i freaked out so much when I lost them," I hope he doesn't probe further. But a part of me wanted to tell someone my experience and even though I know they will think I'm a strange person and stay away from me, I just wanted to find that special someone that will embrace all of me; my pains, my memories, everything. But that's just a wishful thinking. I _know_.

"What is your 'illness?'" eyes showing a bit of curiosity, he leaned closer over the table in my direction. I took a deep breath to prepare for the next person to leave. At least he was a really nice person I met in a while.

"Well, my illness is that whenever I'm under stress or pressure, I speak out my secretes or worries, or thoughts that rest deep inside my mind. So I need the pills because of a trauma when I was in college-" I paused for a second to take a look at Mikaze-san to decide if I should continue or not. He nodded and I went on, "-so I had the worst day of my life that day, and I had a lot of work to do outside of school, and so I was stressed and pressured. When I was on the verge of breaking down, the only friends I had and a senpai who I had a crush on suddenly came up on me and then my illness suddenly crept up. I told my friends what I really think about them, in front of my senpai after confessing to him. Right after the moment I took my pills and returned to being normal again, I lost all my friends, senpai rejected me, harshly, and when I came back to school the next day, there was a rumor about me that I had a mental illness and that I talk behind my friends' back. And from that day on, I never had a chance in another friendship, no more at love life. Whenever I tell anyone about this, they think I'm really weird and has a mental illness, so they didn't want to be friends with me." After I finished my whole story, I closed my eyes, tears falling over, and quietly sobbed out painful words.

"I understand if you want to leave now. Every people went through the same cycle with you, Mikaze-san. We first become closer, and when I tell them this story, they don't want to be my friends anymore. So it's okay, if you want to leave, you can leave! I'm really, really, fi-" I was suddenly cut off by a pair of lips silencing my speech. My eyes were wide open, staring at Mikaze-san's pale white skin. The feeling of empathy and comfortingness I felt was exactly what I yearned for, making me lean into the kiss. The kiss only lasted for a minute but the feeling was still there. Mikaze-san put his arms around me and whispered into my ear, "it's okay, Nanami-san. I don't think your weird. I'll be your friend from now on. Even though I don't completely understand what you went though, it's okay. I'll be next to you."

The exact words I wanted to hear so badly. This person right in front of me was conveying the feeling and the emotions and words onto me, that I didn't know what to do but lean in and listen to it more and more. What was going on with me?

* * *

 **Ai's POV:**

As I listened to Nanami-san's story, my system said that my current feeling was 'shocked.' That seemed to be the most adequate answer right now, so I interpreted this emotion was 'shocked.' Honestly, when I first looked at her eyes yesterday, they were so full of innocence and purity that my database could've never predicted that she went through that much hardships.

And her words just made me feel something, touched something in me, and I just trusted my body and my system to move over to her and hug her and kiss her. The words I whispered weren't from the internet, it was something I wanted to tell her myself. To tell her that _I'll_ be by her side from now on.

When my lips touched her warm and soft ones, I felt as if the emotions she experienced was flowing into me, and at that moment, I so badly wanted to feel emotions. The emotions _Nanami Haruka_ experienced. Her presence was so warm, and I wanted more of that warmth. With all the emotions I could muster from Nanami-san, I came up with another stanza of lyrics.

 _KISU de oouyouni, yorisoi attatta me au to_

 _Tsutau kimi no kodou ni naze ka? chottodake, mune ga kurushikute_

 _Nee, Kamisama? Boku ni kokoro ga, futto, yadouta to shita naraba_

 _Kanojou, to onaji kanjou no, tatta hitoshizuku, kanaete kudasai_

When I hugged her and told her those words, she cried in my arms and I just patted her back, whispering more reassuring words. After the crying died down, she looked at me with red eyes and whispered, _'thank you.'_ My system worked a bit faster and it felt like something was squeezing my heart. I wanted to feel that emotion again.

 _Day 2_


End file.
